moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth (1992)
Category:Films Category: /Media | directed by = Anthony Hickox | written by = Peter Atkins Tony Randel | produced by = Clive Barker Christopher Figg Lawrence Mortorff Paul Vincent Coleman Olive McQueen | music by = Randy Miller | cinematography = Gerry Lively | edited by = Christopher Cibelli James D.R. Hickox | distributed by = Miramax Films Dimension Films Paramount Pictures | release date(s) = September 11th, 1992 | mpaa rating = | running time = 97 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $12,534,961 Box Office Mojo; Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth | preceded by = Hellbound: Hellraiser II (1988) | followed by = Hellraiser: Bloodline (1996) }} Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth is an American horror film of the demonic thriller subgenre, and is the third installment in the Hellraiser film franchise. It is the first in the series produced in the United States and was released theatrically on September 11th, 1992. The film was directed by Anthony Hickox based on a screenplay by Peter Atkins and Tony Randel. The movie was adapted into a one-shot graphic novel published by Marvel Comics under their Epic Comics imprint. Hellraiser III differs from previous films in the series, largely due to the altered personality and motivations behind it's primary antagonist, Pinhead. The movie also expands on the character's background showing the mortal Pinhead and the events that first brought him into contact with the notorious Lemarchand puzzle box. Pinhead appears on Earth and begins creating new Cenobites while investigative reporter Joey Summerskill does what she can to survive, while also safeguarding a street urchin named Terri. Plot Cast Principal cast Special appearances Co-stars Uncredited cast Appearances * Daniel "Doc" Fisher - Camerahead Cenobite * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Boiler Room ::* Pyramid Gallery ::* World Trade Center - As part of the New York City skyline only. * Lemarchand puzzle box * Cenobites * New York City Police Department * 1990s * Demons * Rats (1) Notes * First film in the series produced by Miramax Films. First film in the series produced in the United States. * The theatrical running time for the film was 93 min. The director's cut includes 4 minutes of previously deleted footage. * Principal shooting for Hellraiser III began on September 23rd, 1991 and concluded on November 1st. The movie was filmed on location in Charlotte and Winston-Salem, North Carolina. * Rosemary Gore, who plays the role of a date, is uncredited in this film. * The Paramount Home Video DVD includes a bonus featurette titled Clive Barker: The Art of Horror. * Although Randy Miller is credited as the composer for this film, there are many elements of Christopher Young's original score from the first two Hellraiser films interspersed throughout this feature. * This is the first, and to date, only known film work for Tonya Saunders, who is one of the Go-Go dancers. * This is the first, and to date, only known film work for Kim Ball, who is one of the Go-Go dancers. * This is the first, and to date, only known film work for Cassandra Perry, who is one of the Go-Go dancers. * This is the first, and to date, only known film work for Anna Marie Isaacs, who is one of the Go-Go dancers. * This is the first, and to date, only known film work for Alicia Vickers, aka Flame, who is one of the Go-Go dancers. Fun Facts * The tagline to this film is, "He'll offer you the heights of ecstasy, but you'll spend eternity in the depths of Hell." * Several of the production crew members make guest appearances in this film. Director Anthony Hickox plays Soldier #2. Producer Lawrence Mortorff plays the role of a bum. Screenwriter Peter Atkins plays the barman Rick as well as the Barbie Cenobite. * Actress Terry Farrell, who plays the role of Joey Summerskill, is more popularly known for playing Jadzia Dax on the science fiction television series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Ironically, one of Farrell's DS9 co-stars was Andrew Robinson (Garak), who played the role of Larry Cotton in the first Hellraiser. * Kirsty Cotton, the central protagonist from the first two films, makes a cameo appearance in this film on a video monitor. She appears next in Hellraiser: Hellseeker. * Includes a cameo appearance by the heavy metal band Armored Saint. During the Boiler Room party, they perform the song "Hanging Judge", which appeared as track 9 on their 1991 album Symbol of Salvation. * Joey Summerskill is the first character in the mythos to ever refer to the Lead Cenobite as "Pinhead". * One of the businesses that Joey runs past during the Cenobite attack is called Elm Street Café, a possible wink to the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. * Angela Thomas, who plays one of the Go-Go dancers is actually a film assistant production coordinator. This is her first work as an actress. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth at Wikipedia * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth at the Hellraiser Wiki * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth at the Horror Film Wiki * * * * * References Keywords Female partial nudity; Profanity; Smoking ---- Category:1990s/Films Category:1992/Films Category:September, 1992/Films Category:Miramax Films Category:Dimension Films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Theatrically released films Category:Sequels Category:3rd installments Category:H/Films Category:Anthony Hickox/Director Category:Peter Atkins/Writer Category:Tony Randel/Writer Category:Clive Barker/Executive producer Category:Christopher Figg/Producer Category:Lawrence Mortorff/Producer Category:Paul Vincent Coleman/Associate producer Category:Olive McQueen/Associate producer Category:Randy Miller/Composer Category:Gerry Lively/Cinematographer Category:Christopher Cibelli/Editor Category:James D.R. Hickox/Editor Category:John Bush/Performer Category:Joey Vera/Performer Category:Phil Sandoval/Performer Category:Jeff Duncan/Performer Category:Gonzo Sandoval/Performer